El árbol de ciruelas en flor
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry perdió a sus padres y decide ir con el que es su nuevo tutor, su abuelo. El pueblo a donde va esta lleno de chicos de su edad, pero justamente un hombre que es mayor que él, logra sacar lo mejor de Harry y sacarlo de la depresión en la que se a metido, sin siquiera saberlo - SNARRY - completamente AU.
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada

**El árbol de ciruelas en flor**

Resumen: Llegar a un lugar que no recuerdas es difícil. Eres joven, rico y con un futuro prometedor, pero el amor se cruza en tu camino de maneras diferentes.

Harry perdió a sus padres y decide ir con el que es su nuevo tutor, su abuelo. El pueblo a donde va esta lleno de chicos de su edad, pero justamente un hombre que es mayor que él, logra sacar lo mejor de Harry y sacarlo de la depresión en la que está metido, sin siquiera saberlo.

Categoría: Harry Potter

Personaje: Harry Potter, Severus Snape

Géneros: Humor, Romance.

Clasificación: R

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor.

Capitulo: 12

Completa: si

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Prologo

**Capítulo 1: La llegada**

Miró por la ventana, esperando poder ver por fin un poco de civilización, pero nada. Todo era campo y zonas desérticas.

Maldecía el día en que había tenido que venir a ese lugar.

A él le gustaba la civilización, las calles pavimentadas, los faroles de las avenidas principales, las piletas de agua en donde algún músico callejero trataba de ganar una moneda a base de hermosas melodías. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, en medio de la nada. Todo por ese maldito accidente.

Sus padres habían decidido hacer un viaje para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Tomarían un avión que los llevaría a Tahití. Él se quedaría con unos amigos, pero la noche anterior fueron a una cena de despedida. Él la había organizado a escondidas de sus padres y les citó en el lugar de recepción, pero sus padres nunca llegaron. Esperó por horas, hasta que el gerente del local le advirtió que no podía seguir allí.

No supo de sus padres hasta dentro de dos días después cuando lo llamaron para reconocer sus cuerpos.

El auto de su padre había caído por un despeñadero y eran casi irreconocibles. El impacto fue enorme. Sólo tenía diecisiete años y ahora se convertía en el heredero universal de las empresas de su padre, pero no podía tomar posesión de ellas hasta veintiuno, cuando cumpliera su mayoría de edad.

Ahora tendría que vivir con su abuelo y para agregar más remordimiento a su conciencia, tendría que hacerlo en la casa donde vivió su madre la mayor parte de su infancia, hasta que conoció a su padre y se casó con él, yéndose a vivir a la capital.

Recordaba que de pequeño había venido un par de veces, pero apenas había salido al jardín de la casa donde había un gran árbol que le gustaba mucho. Un árbol de ciruelas.

Ese lugar ya no era para él. Era para el niño que ya no era. Para el niño que murió el mismo día que mando a sus padres a un paseo por la muerte.

Alcanzó a ver una casa por el camino. Por fin estaba llegando al pueblo donde vivía su abuelo. Bajó del bus en cuanto el chofer anuncio la parada. Estaba soleado y no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Joven Potter? -Harry volteó a su izquierda y casi deja caer su bolso.

Miró a la mujer que estaba a unos pasos de él. Alta, delgada, con cara de pocos amigos y de ser sumamente exigente y conservadora. Por lo menos esa era la impresión que le daban sus ropas. Un largo vestido de color caqui, sin mayores adornos que un cinturón de gasa color ocre, que le combinaba perfectamente.

-Sí, soy yo -le respondió con cuidado, mientras seguía buscando entre la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos.

-Es un gusto. Mi nombre es Minerva y soy amiga de su abuelo. Él no pudo venir así que me envió a mí para ayudarle a llegar a su casa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho -respondió resignado. Por lo menos, no se quedaría a esperar por horas como lo había previsto.

-¿Habías estado alguna vez en Hogsmeade? -le interrogó, mientras empezaban a caminar lejos de la carretera. Ya no se podía ver el bus que lo había dejado en ese pueblo.

-Cuando era muy pequeño, apenas y me acuerdo de algo. Incluyendo a mi abuelo.

-Sí, Albus me contó que no te veía hace muchos años.

Caminaron por unas calles y el calor era insoportable. Harry tuvo que parar para tomarse el cabello en una cola de caballo y ponerse unos lentes de sol.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo.

-Sí. Es un verdadero desastre cuando lo tengo corto, así que prefiero dejarlo así -tenía que reconocer que su apariencia no es la que desearía su abuelo, pero por el momento es lo único propio que tenía.

Harry vio a la lejanía una casa que reconoció muy bien. La casa de su abuelo.

"Llegué"

TBC...

Este fic lo empecé a escribir hace 9 años, y no podía seguirlo, pero ahora, en un día, lo terminé con doce capítulos, así que iré publicandolo todos los sabados.

un beso


	2. Capítulo 2: El abuelo Dumbledore

**Capítulo 2: El abuelo Dumbledore**

Harry miró nuevamente la entrada de la casa de su abuelo. Sentía que tenería que arrancar de ese lugar, sin saber muy bien porque, pero de verdad, lo único que quería era huir. Claro, nada pudo hacer cuando sintió que era abrazado con una fuerza y una calidez que le embargó. Se sintió seguro por un momento, seguridad que hace días no sentía.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí, Harry -le dijo la voz que añoraba desde la infancia.

-Abuelo.

Se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza, con miedo a separarse, y que el chico volviera a su verdadero hogar.

-Pero mírate nada más. Estas muy grande y hermoso, mi muchacho -le dijo enjuagándose una lágrima traviesa que quería salir de su ojo derecho.

-Tú te ves… ¿Igual? -le dijo notando que su abuelo no era muy diferente a como lo recordaba vagamente.

-¡El aire de Hogsmeade, Harry! -dijo emocionado- Oh, pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes aquí en la puerta -le dijo dándole unos empujoncitos por la espalda para que ingresara a la casa

Harry se deleitó con el fresco aire que circulaba dentro de la casa, era amplia, de dos pisos y decorada con colores chillones, eso lo recordaba bien, su abuelo amaba los colores y parecía querer mostrarlo en todas partes.

-Bien, yo me retiro -dijo minerva-. Bienvenido a Hogsmeade, Harry.

-Gracias -dijo al ver como la mujer salía y los dejaba solos.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo todo a su alrededor, que no se dio cuenta de que su abuelo no había apartado su mirada de él.

Albus sentía que el alma se le recogía. Harry estaba muy cambiado, y no era por su ropa o su apariencia física. Antes, cuando él era un sólo un niño, se divertía corriendo por todos lados, sonriendo y preguntando aquí y allá, salía al patio y se subía al árbol de ciruelas, sacaba las flores cuando este estaba cargado de botones rosados, y cuando estaba cargado de frutas, se escondía sacando unos cuantos, lo que le provocaba un reto por parte de Lily, que le regañaba por sacar las cosas a escondidas y comer las frutas sin lavarlas.

Extrañaba a su hija, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Dios la había requerido a su lado, al igual que al buen James, lo malo es que no pensó que al hacerlo dejaría solo a este joven, que requería aun de la figura de sus padres.

-Harry -lo llamó, sin siquiera haberlo notado, pero logrando ganar su completa atención- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

-Claro -dijo soltando un suspiro-. Abuelo, yo quería…

-Lo sé, Harry -dijo mirando por la ventana-. Sé que no estarás por mucho tiempo aquí y que es por tu propia decisión.

-No quiero que te sientas mal por eso, pero este no es mi mundo -dijo sinceramente, no quería mentirle a su abuelo, mal que mal era su único pariente vivo.

-Este puede ser tu mundo si quisieras, Harry, pero no te presionaré -le dijo volteándose y acercándose a su nieto con una sonrisa-. Ahora mejor vayamos a dejar tus cosas y luego me acompañas a comprar las cosas para hacer la cena. Ah, y por supuesto, para que conozcas un poco del pueblo.

Harry le sonrió a su abuelo, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Recordó las veces que vino en compañía de su madre. Su abuelo siempre estaba ahí para darle una sonrisa, o darle la mano cuando se caía, regalarle dulces a escondidas de su madre antes de la cena, o contarle cuentos maravillosos antes de la hora de dormir. Le hubiera encantado complacerlo, pero de verdad, este no era su lugar.

TBC...


	3. Capítulo 3: El médico y esos chicos

**Capítulo 3: El médico y esos chicos curiosos.**

-¡Padrino! -gritaron entrando a la consulta médica de manera escandalosa.

-Draco -dijo el hombre en reconocimiento, viendo con su rubio ahijado entraba seguido de sus amigos- y los Weasley, como siempre -dijo con voz cansada-. Saben que no me gusta que entren de esa forma a mi consulta -dijo viendo nuevamente a la señora Madison, que estaba aun con una mano en su pecho, por el susto que le causaron los adolescentes al entrar de manera tan apresurada- ¿No ven, acaso, que estoy con una paciente?

-Lo sentimos mucho, señora Madison, ¿Cómo está Cler? -preguntó mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugerente. George Weasley, alto y algo fornido y con una increíble y seductora mirada.

-Fuera de aquí, todos -dijo el doctor, con voz firme.

-Pero padrino… vimos a alguien en la casa del director Dumbledore.

-¿Alguien desconocido?

-Sí, una preciosura de cabello largo y negro -dijo Ron, haciendo figuras con ambas manos, como si remarcaran las curvas de un cuerpo femenino bien esculpido.

-¿Y… por casualidad vieron a esa preciosura a la cara? -preguntó el hombre, mientras le extendía a la mujer una prescripción médica y la despedía con un asentimiento.

-No -dijo Fred, hermano gemelo de George, pero este llevaba la cabeza casi rapada… una apuesta perdida con su hermano mayor.

-Por lo que no saben cómo es la "preciosura".

-No necesitamos verla, pero si saber su nombre y edad -le dijo Draco.

-Dejen de decir idioteces -dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando a la ventana. Su mirada se centró en las personas que estaban por las calles. Sonrió de lado y puso su dedo índice en la ventana- ¿Es acaso esa la preciosura de quien me hablan? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, mientras sentía como el viento se cortaba y los chicos casi lo botaban.

-Sí, es ella -dijo Draco, deleitándose con el pantalón corto de la chica y que mostraban sus largas y lizas piernas, el cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto, y podían ver menos que cuando la vieron ser abrazada por el director en la entrada de la casa del hombre.

-Son unos verdaderos idiotas -dijo el médico, mientras se sacaba la bata blanca y la dejaba sobre la silla de la entrada-. Pues la "preciosura" se llama Harry Potter, es chico, y es el único nieto del director Dumbledore -dijo deleitándose con la cara de infarto que tenían los cuatro jóvenes en su despacho-. Yo iré a saludar, cosa que también podrían hacer ustedes, de todos modos, Harry tiene su edad.

…

…

Harry miraba para ambos lados, tratando de acostumbrarse rápidamente a la distribución de los diferentes negocios, para saber dónde encontrar todo lo que podía necesitar.

-Buenos días, director -dijo una voz a sus espaldas y se giró para poder ver quien llamaba así a su abuelo.

Harry sabía que su abuelo era el director del único colegio que había en el pueblo. Los jóvenes que terminaban sus estudios debían viajar para ir a la universidad.

El hombre que estaba frente a ellos debía tener entre treinta y cuarenta años. Alto, un metro ochenta, por lo menos, cabello negro, acomodado prolijamente en una coleta en la nuca. Ojos negros y profundos, que le miraban intensamente.

-Severus, hijo, que bueno que te veo -le dijo el director-. Te quiero presentar a mi nieto, Harry -dijo mirando al joven-. Él es Severus Snape, el mejor médico que tenemos en Hogsmeade -dijo apuntando al galeno.

-Y el único, director -dijo el hombre y su mirada se centró en el joven-. Un gusto, señor Potter -dijo el hombre de manera formal-. Ya veo porque encandilaste a los jóvenes del pueblo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó, saliendo de su ensoñación. Esos ojos le habían absorbido de manera alarmante. Vio como el hombre miraba sobre sus hombros y Harry se inclinó un poco a la derecha para ver tras Severus- ¿Y ellos son…? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-El rubio que debe estar devorándote con la mirada es mi ahijado, Draco. Los pelirrojos son los Weasley, unos pocos de toda esa gran familia. Imagino que luego conocerás a todos los demás.

-¿Y ellos dijeron algo de mí?

-Algo sobre una "preciosura" que llegó a la casa del director -dijo divertido, por el sonrojo del joven.

-Pues no soy "una preciosura" -dijo algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue lo que les dije -dijo con aire desinteresado-, pero no puedes culparlos por quedar encandilados.

-Veo que te ganaste unos cuantos admiradores, Harry -dijo el anciano- ¿O no, Severus?

-Evidentemente -dijo sin tomar en cuenta las molestas miraditas escrutadoras que solía mandar Dumbledore.

Desde sus años en el colegio, Severus siempre supo que el anciano era un metiche en cuestiones de la vida sentimental de los demás, y no dudaba que ahora haría lo mismo con Harry. Estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta encontrarle una novia o un novio.

TBC...

N/A: Muchas gracias por comentar y les cuento que tengo un poco más de tiempo, así que el miercoles habrá actualización.

un beso


	4. Capítulo 4: Un vaso de refresco junto al

**Capítulo 4: Un vaso de refresco junto al ciruelo.**

Harry se había divertido mucho, tenía que admitirlo, el doctor Snape era un ser admirable, y los chicos que pensaron que era una chica, ahora estaban muertos de vergüenza en la sala de la casa de su abuelo. No entendía porque, pero el doctor se había propuesto el que se presentaran como era debido y ahora el lugar estaba lleno de chicos de diferentes edades.

Su fiesta de bienvenida, había dicho su abuelo cuando despertó y vio el lugar lleno de olores de diferente índole, dulces, salados, refrescos, cervezas con y sin alcohol y sándwich de todo tipo.

-Y cuéntanos, Harry, como es la vida en la ciudad -le preguntó un tal Percy, uno de los tantos Weasley que habían y que parecía tener mucho interés en la vida de ciudad. De hecho, era el único que se había mostrado interesado en ir allá.

-Supongo que lo mismo que acá, pero con más contaminación y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Hay muchas tiendas de ropas? -le preguntó Ginny, la única chica de la familia Weasley.

-Sí, por todos lados, y de todos los tipos.

-¿Te quedaras por mucho tiempo acá, Harry? -preguntó Draco, mientras insistía en sentarse lo más junto a él posible.

-No, en realidad sólo vengo por una temporada, luego tengo que volver a hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia.

-Pero eres muy joven -dijo Ron, que estaba en las mismas que el rubio, franqueándolo por el lado derecho.

-Lo sé, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Dejen de atosigarlo -dijo Severus, llegando al grupo de chicos que tenía prácticamente encerrado a Harry- ¿Me acompaña, joven? -le pidió levantándolo del sillón, sin esperar que respondiera siquiera y lo sacó de la casa mientras que los demás se dispersaban y se ponían a comer, conversar o bailar.

-Gracias -dijo Harry, luego de que le "Salvara" de la ronda de preguntas a la que había sido sometido desde que empezara la fiesta.

-No es nada -caminaron por el jardín y llegaron al ciruelo que tanto le gustaba a Harry-, pero debes entender que no pasan muchas cosas por el pueblo y si llega un visitante de la ciudad, es como si un carnaval hubiera arribado.

-Entiendo -le dijo al tiempo en que se dejaba caer y recibía un vaso de manos del médico-. ¿Vives hace mucho tiempo acá?

-Nací en este pueblo -se sentó a su lado-. De hecho, fui compañero de escuela de tus padres.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó sorprendido. Se imaginaba que el hombre había llegado aquí, siguiendo su vocación. No era para nada parecido a la gente de ese lugar. Un halo de ministerio le rodeaba.

-¿Tanto te sorprende?

-Bien. No es como los demás -dijo sorbiendo de su vaso.

-Eso es porque estuve muchos años fuera. Cuando terminé mis estudios básicos aquí, partí para abrirme a nuevos horizontes. Estudié, me casé, tuve un hijo y enviudé.

-Lo siento -dijo apenado.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Amaba a mi esposa, pero un accidente en barco me la arrebató hace muchos años.

-¿Y su hijo?

-Stephan tiene dieciocho años, lo tuve mientras estudiaba en la facultad de medicina. Era joven en ese entonces y conocí a la que fue mi mujer en ese mismo lugar. Ahora él se encuentra estudiando también en la ciudad. Quiso seguir mis pasos en la medicina y ahora estudia pediatría.

-Supongo que lo echará de menos -dijo cabizbajo, recordando a sus padres y cuanto los extrañaba.

-Sí. Es algo muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que lo crie solo, así que viví por muchos años sólo con él.

-Me imagino -le dijo levantando la mirada- ¿Sabes? Este ciruelo me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Me contó tu abuelo que siempre te gustó de niño.

-Eso y que casi me mato -dijo divertido-. Era muy pequeño y subí para sacar una flor para mamá. Perdí el equilibrio y caí muy fuerte. No recuerdo nada, pero luego de eso desperté con esta cicatriz.

Severus vio cómo se corría el cabello de la frente y rebelaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero le impresionó como los ojos de Harry se veían grandes y brillantes.

-Wow -dijo absorto.

-Sí, es una buena marca.

-Lo digo por tus ojos. Son realmente preciosos.

-Oh, sí -dijo sintiéndose tímido-, son iguales a los de mi madre.

-Sí, pero los tuyos se ven algo tristes.

-Supongo que no me repongo de la muerte de mis padres, pero en verdad, no es algo muy importante, ya se me pasara.

-No lo creas así, de hecho, extrañarlos está bien… llorarlos, es tan natural como respirar, por lo que, si tienes ganas de llorar y recordarlos, nadie te lo puede impedir.

Harry le sonrió agradecido. No era la primera persona que se lo decía, pero si el primer extraño que lo hacía.

-Gracias, Snape.

-Ahora, creo que es mejor que volvamos a la casa o tus admiradores me querrán matar por tener tu atención.

Harry vio a la entrada y notó como los chicos miraban hacia ellos con falso disimulo, y Draco con Ron casi se peleaban por salir por la puerta.

-No me interesan los niños -dijo Harry para luego ponerse de pie-, así que ellos no tienen la más mínima oportunidad conmigo.

-Bien, entonces me encargaré de dejárselos claro.

Si Harry notó un cambio en la voz de Severus, no dijo nada y caminó tras él en dirección a la casa.

TBC...


	5. Capítulo 5: Un terrible accidente

**Capítulo 5: Un terrible accidente**

Cuando Harry despertó rogó por que fuera un sueño, porque no podía ser que todo eso estuviera pasando.

Harry salió de la casa, su abuelo le había pedido que fuera por unas cosas al mercado, porque eran necesarias para la casa, mientras que él iba al colegio a poner unas cosas en orden antes de que empezaran las clases.

Albus le había confesado que se sentía muy cansado para seguir con su labor docente por lo que dejaría la dirección a cargo de Minerva, la mujer que lo había recogido en la estación de buses el día que llegó.

Harry se paseó un rato por el mercado, encontró un par de tiendas que llamaron su atención y se dedicó a comprar lo que su abuelo le pidió.

Su atención se centró en su abuelo que salía del gran colegio que seguramente hasta hoy dirigía. Venía hablando con Minerva y con un par de personas más, que suponía, debían ser profesores de Hogwarts. Le vio saludarlo con la mano y caminar hacia él, por lo que se acercó para que no tuviera que caminar más.

De un momento al otro lo vio cambiar su mirada, le vio correr hacía él. Le escuchó gritar su nombre y apuntar a su espalda. Harry se volteó y vio como un gran camión se le veía encima. Luego su abuelo le empujó.

Gritos.

Un frenazo.

Su abuelo en el suelo

Sangre.

Oscuridad.

-¿Harry? -escuchó que alguien le llamaba y reconoció su voz, aun si abrir los ojos.

-Dime que mi abuelo está bien -le pidió sintiendo las lágrimas descender por los costados de sus ojos-. Dime que no me quedé completamente solo.

-Lo lamento, Harry -le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó llorando, mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Por qué él?

-Son cosas que pasan, Harry -dijo abrazándolo.

-Maté a toda mi familia -dijo con aire ausente.

-No puedo permitir que digas eso -le dijo con voz fuerte-. Tú no has matado a nadie.

-Maté a mis padres y a mi abuelo.

-Fueron accidentes.

-¡Yo los provoqué! -gritó mirándolo a la cara.

Harry se arrepintió de haberlo hecho en ese momento. La cara de Severus se notaba atormentada, pero luego, al tratar de disculparse, Severus negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es demasiado difícil para ti, Harry, pero no debes culparte por ello. No creo que eso haga feliz a nadie.

-Me quedé solo, Severus -dijo bajando la cabeza-. Ahora sí que estoy solo.

-No lo estás, en estos dos meses que has estado aquí, muchos te han tomado mucho cariño, y sé que tú también.

-No es lo mismo.

-No lo es, eso es claro, pero el cariño de ellos, y el mío por supuesto, te ayudará a superar un poco esta fuerte etapa.

…

…

Los funerales de Albus se llevaron a cabo al día siguiente. Fue una situación caótica para Harry, y Severus junto a sus amigos trataron de ayudarlo lo más que podían, tratando de que la gran cantidad de personas que se fueron a despedir, no lo atosigaran tanto y le dejaran en paz un rato.

El momento más tenso fue cuando llegó un tal Tom, un antiguo alumno de su abuelo, le echó en cara el que hubiera muerto por su descuido. Severus había sostenido del brazo al hombre y lo alejo del lugar. Harry vio como discutían a la distancia y vio cuando el hombre le miró con odio antes de alejarse.

-Harry -le llamó Severus luego de un rato-. Sé que no es el momento, pero quiero presentarte a alguien.

Harry vio a un hombre parado junto a Severus, era joven y vestía completamente de negro. Tenía el cabello rizado y castaño, pero las facciones de su rostro eran iguales a las del médico.

-Mucho gusto, Harry -dijo el hombre estirando la mano-. Me llamo Stephan Snape.

-Mucho gusto -dijo respondiendo al saludo.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida.

-Gracias -dijo recordando donde estaba. En el cementerio enterrando a su abuelo.

-¿Sabes? - dijo Stephan sentándose junto al joven- El director Dumbledore era mi padrino -le reveló, ganándose la atención e incredulidad de Harry-. Sí, fue gracias a sus enseñanzas y su apoyo el que me decidiera a ir a la ciudad a estudiar.

-Mi abuelo era genial.

-Lo era -dijo mirando como el féretro que lentamente empezaba su descenso, luego de que el párroco del pueblo dijera unas palabras y Harry se negara a hacer lo mismo.

Poco a poco la gente se empezó a alejar, tristes al haber perdido a quien les guiara a tres generaciones, y quizas más. Obviamente nadie culpaba a Harry por el accidente, era algo trágico, pero que pudo haber ocurrido con cualquier persona. Porque si estaban seguros de algo es que Albus hubiera arriesgado su vida por cualquier persona, por eso era un gran hombre y sería recordado como tal.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa, Harry? -le preguntó Severus al ver como ya sólo quedaban ellos tres.

-Quisiera estar un momento solo, por favor -dijo sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde ahora las flores y coronas fúnebres hacían un montículo.

-Claro, pero escúchame un segundo -dijo Severus tomando su mano, logrando que Harry lo mirara con sus ojos aun encharcados-. Siempre estaré para ti, Harry, es una promesa que no voy a romper, aunque tú quieras romperla, así es que, si necesitas algo, sea la hora que sea sólo búscame.

Harry los vio alejarse, padre e hijo, pero las palabras de Severus le calaron hondo. Su vida había cambiado de un momento al otro. Si bien no contaba con grandes amistades en la capital, ahora no podía dejar este pueblo.

-¿Qué hago ahora, abuelo? -dijo cayendo de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar su pesar- Me duele volver a la ciudad. No tengo nada allí y aquí tengo tu recuerdo y gente que me quiere sin saber mi pasado, sin saber quién era y lo que hacía. -sus manos tiritaban, ni su abuelo supo que tuvo un año pésimo antes de la muerte de sus padres y el que no fuera al viaje con ellos, fue un acto de rebeldía por parte de él.

TBC...


	6. Capítulo 6: Sólo dormir

**Capítulo 6: Sólo dormir**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el fatídico día en que Harry perdió a su abuelo y desde que vivía sólo en la casa de este. Se dedicaba todo el día a recorrer la casa, viendo todos los detalles que antes no veía y eso lo deprimía tanto que o dejaba comer o dejaba de dormir.

-Esto no puede seguir así -dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos mirando desde fuera de la propiedad a Harry sentado bajo el árbol de ciruelas del jardín.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, papá? -preguntó el hombre a su lado mientras bebía una gaseosa.

-No sé, pero algo se me va a ocurrir -dijo entrando en la propiedad.

-Te esperaré en casa -dijo el joven, después de todo tenía muchas cosas que preparar si quería estar yendo y viniendo para ver a su padre. Claro, no es que la universidad quedara lejos, pero si compraba un auto podía ir y venir en menos de dos horas.

Lo importante era preocuparse de su viejo ahora, después de todo, aunque no lo demostrara, la muerte de su padrino le había afectado mucho.

Harry suspiró nuevamente antes de que el sol que le daba fuera cubierto por la sombra.

-Hola, Severus -le saludó.

-Harry- se agachó junto al chico y este se largó a llorar cuando lo abrazo.

El pequeño cuerpo de Harry temblaba ante los sollozos en brazos de ese hombre que le trataba de mantener. Severus se mantenía en silencio, apretándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Estuvo casi una hora sin decir nada, en algún momento había dejado de llorar y solo gimoteaba un poco.

-Vamos adentro -le dijo Severus al oído y este asintió.

Se pusieron de pie y Severus manejó dejarlo en uno de los sillones del living antes de ir por dos tazas de té.

Harry no habló en toda la tarde, pero parecía más compuesto que antes. Severus se fue cerca de las seis de la tarde y le prometió volver al día siguiente.

…

…

-Papá -preguntó Stephan, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y el teléfono de la casa había sonado.

-Espera -dijo tratando de escuchar a través del teléfono, pero era tan raro, no se escuchaba mas que risas y sollozos, luego silencios y más sollozos. Entonces alguien pidió perdón. Dejó caer el teléfono y corrió a la entrada de la casa.

-¡Papá!

-¡Es Harry, vamos!

El muchacho, aun en pijamas como su padre, corrió tras este hasta la casa del director, entraron luego de probar todas las puertas, hasta que finalmente pudieron entrar por la cocina.

-¡Harry! -llamaban al chico, pero este no contestaba.

-¡Papá!

A Severus se le heló la sangre al escuchar el grito de su hijo desde el despacho. Corrió y lo que encontró no le gustó para nada.

-Harry.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a tu clínica! -dijo tomándolo en brazos, y su padre abría las puertas. Severus dio un ultimo vistazo al lugar, rápido contó todo y trató de retener la información lo más que pudo.

Había que hacer un lavado de estomago a Harry. Había bebido por lo menos tres botellas de wisky y dos de vino, por lo que alcanzó a ver… y un frasco de pastillas para dormir.

Padre e hijo se encargaron de atender al joven lo más rápido que pudieron.

…

…

Harry abrió los ojos, le dolía el pecho, como si le estuvieran presionando con fuerza y la garganta le ardía.

-No trates de hablar por ahora, Harry.

Vio a Severus a su lado, el hombre se notaba cansado, ojeroso.

-¿Ya despertó? -Harry vio al costado como en la habitación entraba Stephan, al verlo suspiró aliviado-, demonios… que bueno.

-Déjanos un momento, hijo -le pidió Severus, luego de haberle dado a Harry un vaso de agua.

Stephan asintió y salió.

-No lo hice… -dijo Harry antes de que el hombre abriera la boca, aun con el dolor lacerante de su lastimada garganta-, sólo quería dormir, Severus… no soy tan valiente como para matarme.

El hombre apretó los puños.

-Volví a la casa para recontar todo lo que bebiste, Harry -dijo caminando alrededor de la habitación-, había alcohol en tu habitación… escondidas.

-No tengo un problema.

-Pues eso es lo que dicen todos lo que si lo tienen -dijo caminando hasta él-, ¿Desde cuándo, Harry? ¿Desde cuando eres un alcohólico?

-Ya ni lo sé -dijo bufando-, supongo que desde hace años.

-Eres un niño, entiéndelo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, si es así como me vez…

-Es lo único que veo -dijo el hombre-, pero si no te quieres ayudar tú, lo tendré que hacer yo.

Harry no sabía a que se refería el doctor Snape.

TBC...


	7. Capítulo 7: Tiempo al tiempo

**Capítulo 7: tiempo al tiempo**

El descubrir el estado psicológico de Harry fue un shock para Severus, porque nunca imagino que ese lindo joven, a ojos de muchos y suyos propios, pudiera estar pasando, por tanto.

Tuvo que sacarle por tirabuzón fechas y motivos. Se asustó al saber que Harry bebía a escondidas de sus padres desde los quince.

Ese mismo fin de semana, Harry fue trasladado, quisiera o no, a la casa de los Snape.

Stephan estaba divertido con la situación, a sus ojos las cosas eran bastante obvias, pero parecía que los principales involucrados no lo notaban para nada.

Su papá se había enamorado de Harry, con todos y sus traumas.

-Quiero irme a mi casa -dijo el chico enfurruñado en el sillón de la casa de sus anfitriones.

-No te iras de aquí hasta que estés más calmado, Harry.

El muchacho se paró de golpe y salió corriendo al jardín.

Stephan estaba fumando un cigarro en la puerta de la cocina y simplemente lo dejó pasar, su padre pasó por su lado y le dio una mala mirada, pero él simplemente se alzó de hombros.

-Deberías dejarlo respirar, padre -dijo divertido al ver como no era tomado en cuanta-. Esto de que voy a tener un padrastro más joven que yo va a terminar traumándome a mí -dijo divertido, viendo como a unos metros venía su padre de regreso sosteniendo a Harry del brazo, al que había alcanzó antes de saltar la reja.

-Entra y compórtate -le dijo Severus a Harry dejándolo nuevamente en el sillón de su sala.

-No tienes derecho…

-Lo sé, lo tengo más que claro, pero en vista de que no valoras ni un poco la vida que el director salvó, voy a tenerlo que hacer yo en tu lugar.

Harry se quedó petrificado. Era doloroso oír hablar de su abuelo.

-Odio tener que ser tan rudo contigo, Harry -dijo hincándose frente a él y sosteniendo sus manos-, pero no voy a permitir que caigas, no más.

…

…

Un mes pasó y todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro.

-Harry, es enserio, baja de una vez -dijo Severus llamando al muchacho.

-Te dije que no quiero ir a ese colegio -dijo rebelde desde la escalera.

-Pues te aguantas, Harry -dijo Stephan pasándole un bolso con cuadernos-, pero Hogwarts es el único colegio del pueblo.

-Yo ya estaba inscrito en mi antiguo colegio.

-Sí, sí, sí -dijo Severus mostrándose cansado del tema-, pero estas viviendo aquí y tu colegio a dos horas.

-¡Stephan podría llevarme! -dijo seguro de sí mismo, después de todo el joven iba a la universidad allá cada día.

-No podrá ser, Harry -dijo el otro-, de hecho, sólo empezaré a llegar los viernes en la noche y me iré los lunes de mañana.

-¿Hijo?

-Los largos viajes ya me están pasando la cuenta -dijo golpeándose el hombro como un anciano-, si sigo así no terminaré la carrera estando cuerdo.

Harry pudo notar que eso afectaba un poco a Severus, así que no queriendo ser más una carga tomó el bolso y salió de la casa. Lo bueno es que ahora Severus lo dejaba salir, pero le advertía, a diario, y supuestamente en broma, que no podía acercarse a las botillerías o bares del pueblo.

-¿Cómo crees que lo lleve hoy?

-No muy bien -dijo mirándolo avanzar hacia el colegio, lo bueno es que el lugar quedaba a una cuadra de la casa, así que podían seguirlo con la vista-, le pedí a Minerva que este atenta a cualquier cosa, el lugar esta repletos de recuerdos del director.

-Estará bien -dijo Stephan, con ganas de molestar a su padre-, tengo un papá fuerte.

-No estamos hablando de mí -dijo Severus.

-Yo tampoco -le respondió su hijo.

-Ya te dije…

-Sí, sí, sí. Harry es un niño -dijo moviendo la mano de un lado para el otro-, pero ni tú ni él lo piensan así en realidad… tengo ojos ¿sabes?

Severus no iba a tomar en cuenta las palabras de su loco hijo, pero si podía sentirse más tranquilo, tenía un aliado si que se decía a dar ese paso.

TBC...


	8. Capítulo 8: Cumpleaños interrumpido

**Capítulo 8: Cumpleaños interrumpido**

Harry estaba tranquilo, tres meses ya llevaban de clases y él por fin había vuelto a su casa, el lugar era un desastre, así que todos se habían aliado para ayudarlo a limpiar.

-¿Dónde dejo esto, Harry? -preguntó Draco con una gran caja de libros.

Harry lo vio todo dudosos, era doloroso deshacerse de tantos recuerdos de su familia, pero el lugar lo deprimía más que ayudarlo.

-Déjalo con las cosas que llevaremos al colegio, esas cosas irán a la biblioteca.

-Wow, es una gran cantidad de vinos -dijo uno de los gemelos y Harry se estremeció.

Llevaba casi cuatro meses sin beber y había sido terrible para él. Después de haber hablado tanto con Severus, el hombre habría abierto sus ojos a la verdad. Se estaba refugiando en el vicio por diferentes motivos. Primero fue el poco tiempo que sus padres le dedicaban en pos de la empresa, luego su etapa rebelde, y finalmente la muerte de su abuelo.

-Yo me hago cargo de eso -dijo Severus entrando con una caja y pasando junto a Harry.

Severus guardo todas las botellas de alcohol y las subió a su auto, las llevaría a el bar del pueblo, ya había hablado con el hombre, así que este pagaría una fuerte suma de dinero por los finos licores. No es que Harry realmente necesitara de esa plata, pero no dejaría eso al alcance del muchacho.

Entre todos sus nuevos amigos sacaron las cosas de la casa, la idea era pintar todo y redecorar con lo que había, desechar lo que Harry estimara conveniente y donar un tanto más de cosas.

Se tardaron casi un fin de semana completo y tomando en cuenta que eran casi quince personas las que estaban ayudando, si que se habían demorado mucho.

Al terminar el lugar estaba hermoso.

-Muchas gracias -dijo a todos, mientras disfrutaban de un pequeño aperitivo que la madre de los Weasley había preparado para los trabajadores.

-Oh, querido, la casa quedó maravillosa -dijo la mujer.

-Ciertamente hicieron un muy buen trabajo -dijo Mcgonagall emocionada al ver, sobre la chimenea de la sala, un gran retrato de Albus que ella misma le había regalado a Harry- tu abueno estaría orgulloso de ti, Harry.

-Lo sé -dijo mirando el cuadro, más tranquilo con el hecho de la partida de su abuelo.

…

…

Harry se sentía solo, lo tenía que admitir, vivir en esa casa sin nadie era estresante a veces, por los mismo trataba de no pasar mucho tiempo en el lugar. Iba a clases, se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando en la universidad o jugaba uno que otro partido de futbol con los chicos.

Pero al final del día siempre regresaba.

El prender las luces d la casa y saber que no había nadie adentro lo deprimía aún más.

Pero esta noche era diferente, en la casa había luces prendidas.

Algo preocupado entro en el lugar, no creía que un ladrón se daría la tarea de prender las luces.

Respiró hondo y el agradable aroma de la comida casera inundaba el lugar.

Entró a la sala y el lugar estaba lleno de velas.

-Hola.

Se giró rápidamente y frente a él estaba Severus, sonriendo de lado.

-Severus… esto.

-Creo que no hemos inaugurado tu nueva casa -le dijo entregándole una copa de ¿champagne?

-Yo no…

-Muy bien -dijo quitándosela y entregando otra copa, pero con bebida gaseosa.

-¿Me estabas probando?

La idea de probar a Harry pasó como un rayo por su cabeza, pero dejó el detalle pasar rápidamente y se recompuso.

-Y pasáste la prueba -dijo chocando sus copas.

Harry sonrió de lado, le agradaba tanto estar con Severus, a pesar de haberse comportado como un cretino cuando estuvo en la casa del hombre, este siempre fue paciente y comprensivo.

-¿Preparaste la cena?

-Sí, algo sustancioso, para que puedas comer comida de verdad -dijo guiándolo al comedor-, sé que tu alimentación este ultimo tiempo es todo menos saludable.

-Bien, en mi defensa, no sé mucho de cocina.

Severus le vio y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué celebramos? -preguntó al ver la mesa tan hermosamente decorada.

-Mi cumpleaños.

Harry se giró impactado.

-Oh, por Dios, no tenía idea.

-Ey, tranquilo -dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado-, no es como si te lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Pero tampoco pregunté.

-Vez, nada de que preocuparse, sólo un día más.

-Claro que no -dijo volteándose completamente, estaba tan cerca-, feliz cumpleaños, Severus.

Severus sí que tenía nervios de acero, por que sólo así se explicaba el que no hubiera saltado sobre el joven para devorar esa boca que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo probar.

Harry en cambio era un mocoso hormonal, él si que se atrevería, pero entonces el timbre de la casa sonó y ambos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? -preguntó Severus, pero entonces escucharon como un auto arrancaba.

-Claro que no -dijo caminando a la entrada y abriendo la puerta, pero entonces frenó en seco y el hombre que lo seguía chocó con él, para no ir de bruces ancló los pies en el suelo, lo que ocasionó que quedaran irremediablemente pegados el uno con el otro.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y con impacto vieron un pequeño moisés con un bebé adentro y sobre él una carta a nombre de Harry Potter.

TBC...


	9. Capítulo 9: El bebé

**Capítulo 9: El bebé**

Harry se agachó para tomar al bebé en brazos, era tan pequeño, mientras que Severus corría a la entrada para tratar de ver quien lo había dejado, pero ni señales de el auto que escucharon antes partir.

Se devolvió hasta donde estaba el joven con el bebé y los instó a entrar, mirando a todos lados a ver si podía ver algo raro, pero anda, era la noche más tranquila que había visto en Hogsmeade.

Severus había entrado el moisés y cerrado la puerta, sin dejar de ver afuera, por si se trataba de alguna broma, pero ya de por si no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacer algo así. ¡Ni los gemelos Weasley se atreverían a hacer algo así!

-No se de que se trata esto -dijo Harry en cuanto se miraron, viendo como el bebé se mantenía dormido en brazos del chico.

-Bien, supongo que aquí está la respuesta -dijo tomando la carta-… ¿Quieres que la lea? -no quería ser entrometido tampoco.

-Por favor -dijo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones. Mientras Severus sacaba dos papeles, una carta y un certificado, Dios, esto era tan obvio para ambos, pero de todas maneras querían respuestas.

_Harry Potter_

_Imagino que al tiempo en que recibas esta carta no te será para nada conocido el tema. _

_No me voy a ir por las ramas dando detalles de lo que no recuerdo y tu tampoco seguramente. Hice una pequeña investigación para saber de quien estaba embarazada. No fue difícil en realidad por que fuiste el único con quien me acosté. Lo supe por las grabaciones del motel al que fuimos hace casi un año. _

_El asunto aquí es bastante simple. Tuve que mentir a mis padres para que me dejaran viajar al extranjero el tiempo que duraba mi embarazo, pero nunca quise tener al bebé. No estabas así que no sabía tu opinión sobre el tema. Dejé que naciera y ahora te lo entrego. Si lo das en adopción es tu decisión, no puedo hacerme cargo de un niño que no quería y que no puedo mantener. Tengo un futuro que labrarme, el tuyo ya este hecho y no soy de las que se quedaría con un hombre sólo por solvencia económica. _

_Te dejó su certificado de nacimiento, ya veras si quieres cambiar su nombre. Te pido que no me busques y simplemente hagas como que nunca existí. Yo ya hice mi parte trayéndolo al mundo. _

Severus estaba impactado por la frialdad de la carta, ni un nombre al final de la carta y Harry estaba con la boca abierta impactado, al igual que él.

-Bien… creo que ¿felicitaciones por tu bebé?

-Esto es lo más bizarro que me podría haber pasado -dijo poniéndose de pie para sentarse junto a Severus-, ¿Qué dice el acta de nacimiento?

-Bien, veamos -dijo algo choqueado aun, abriendo el documento y leyendo-. Sebastián Potter, sin otro apellido más que ese, nació el 26 de septiembre del año pasado.

-¿Nada más?

-Veamos -dijo revisando el bolso que estaba junto al moisés-, bien, para haberlo "abandonado" se preocupo de dejar mudas de roma y pañales, una formula de leche y biberones.

-Dios, esto es una locura -dijo tomando el cuaderno que venía de la clínica donde había nacido. El nombre de la madre estaba recortado-, se cubrió muy bien las espaldas.

-Así veo -dijo descubriendo al bebé-, Dios, es muy bello -dijo pasando una mano por la mejilla del niño.

-Me acabo de aterrar -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, caminando de un lado al otro- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Bien… seguir adelante, Harry -dijo parándose a su lado y quitándole al bebé, temía que en un descuido lo dejara caer.

-Tengo que terminar mis estudios, Severus, luego hacerme cargo de la empresa, créeme que un bebé no estaba en mis planes.

-Bien, pues ahora está aquí, Harry -dijo mirando al infante y luego a su padre-, Además, puedes contar con todos los que te queremos para ayudarte, no es como si estuvieras realmente solo.

-Es un bebé, Severus, nunca me imaginé teniendo uno

-Bien, supongo que en algún momento pensaste en casarte y tener niños.

-No, de hecho -dijo suspirando-, cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres, la idea de tener un bebé quedó descartada.

-Pensé que no te gustaban los chicos, Harry -dijo algo ilusionado con esta nueva información-, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando llegaste al pueblo.

-Yo nunca dije eso… -dijo, pero entonces recordó cuando fue su fiesta de bienvenida, cuando hablaba con Severus a los pies del ciruelo-, estas mal -dijo riendo un poco-, me refería a que no me gustaban los niños, Draco y Ron lo son, me gustan los hombres mayores que yo.

-Un dato interesante, entonces -dijo Severus devolviendo el bebé a Harry, al verlo más calmado.

-Sí, tómalo en cuenta -dijo el joven, sintiéndose osado.

-Lo haré -le respondió, esto era un buen giro a los acontecimientos.

-Ahora… ¿Que haremos, Sebastián? -le preguntó al durmiente bebé que obviamente no respondería.

-Primero, te recomendaría que no te quedaras solo, tienes que tener ayuda y estoy segura de que Molly Weasley estaría más que encantada en ayudarte.

-Sí, le pediré ayuda… esto es tan raro.

-Lo es, pero no es un "mal" raro.

Harry sonrió de lado, le gustaba este tipo de coqueteo con Severus.

TBC...


	10. Capítulo 10: Entre pañales y bromas pesa

**Capítulo 10: Entre pañales y bromas pesadas**

Tenían que admitir que de no ser por Severus, su vida sería un desastre.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil -le dijo mientras le enseñaba como tenía que mudar al bebé.

-Esto está fuera de toda lógica -dijo tomando el pañal sucio de su hijo y tirándolo al papelero-, ¿Cómo demonio puede defecar tanto, si sólo toma un par de biberones?

-Bien, toma en cuenta que es de lo único que se alimenta -dijo divertido por la cara de asco del chico.

-Oh, Severus, eres tan bueno en esto -dijo Molly entrando a la habitación con un biberón en la mano- ¿Harry, querido, que haces aquí?

-Quería aprender a cambiar bien el pañal de Seba -dijo alzando los hombros-, ayer fue un desastre cuando intenté hacerlo sólo, terminó cayéndosele en cuanto lo tomé en brazos.

Los adultos sonrieron divertidos, ver a un chico como a Harry que hace un par de meses lloraba la partida de su abuelo muriendo en los rincones, al de ahora que irradiaba luz, era refrescante, ciertamente este bebé había llegado como una bendición.

-Tranquilo, querido, es normal en tu caso, sólo llevas con él tres días -dijo la mujer tomando al bebé, ya vestido, en brazos para alimentarlo-, ahora será mejor que te apresures, las clases ya van a empezar.

-Es verdad -dijo tomando su bolso y acercándose a besar la frente del bebé-, pórtate bien, Seba -le dijo antes de alejarse. Y besar a Molly en la mejilla-, muchas gracias.

-No es nada, querido -dijo volviendo su atención al bebé.

-¿Y para el doctor no hay uno? -dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos divertido por el sonrojo de Harry.

-Bien, no sabía que querías uno también -dijo apenado, pero armándose de valor se acercó al hombre y lo jaló un poco por el hombro para que quedara a su altura, y pese a lo que Severus pudo haber imaginado, Harry no lo besó en la mejilla, si no que fue directo a sus labios para dejar un rápido beso en ello-, gracias por todo.

Molly vio divertida como el hombre se derrumbaba en el sillón, cuando el escandaloso adolescente salió corriendo de la casa. El pobre hombre se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

-Ese niño si que es valiente -dijo la mujer.

-Mucho -dijo sin mirarla ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Harry hacer eso frente a Molly? No que le molestara el beso, pero no le gustaban los testigos de sus delitos, por que ciertamente era un delito el querer ir tras ese niño y encerrarlo en su habitación, más precisamente en su cama y bajo su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que vayas por una ducha de agua fría antes de ir a tu clínica, querido -dijo la mujer jocosa, antes de ver al respetado medico salir del lugar sin decir nada-. Así que tu papi te está consiguiendo un papá, pequeño Seba -dijo mirando al bebé que se reía jocoso.

…

…

Era sábado por la mañana y Harry lo único que quería era dormir, pero su bebé no se lo iba a permitir. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando Sebastián decidió que era un buen momento para despertar y gritar.

-Dios, hijo, no puede ser -dijo levantándose, arrastrando los pies y fue hasta la cuna que estaba a un metro de su propia cama. El niño estaba rojo por el llanto, lo tomó en brazos y le llevó hasta su cama para poder cambiarlo, todo eso medio dormido aún. Ya cambiado fue por su biberón, fue buena idea la de Molly quien le dijo que dejara una mamadera lista para llenarla con agua templada y hervida en la mañana-. Vamos, hijo, tienes que beber -dijo al ver como el niño se removía y no dejaba que le diera la leche, entonces lo acercó a su pecho y lo sintió, el cuerpo de su hijo estaba caliente, ¡Hirviendo!

Harry se alarmó, se puso una bata y zapatillas antes de coger a Sebastián y cubrirlo con una manta antes de salir de la casa, al único lugar en donde le podían ayudar en este momento.

…

…

Los golpes en la puerta le despertaron, era tan temprano aun, se puso de pie y caminó a la entrada, pero su padre se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

-¡Seba está hirviendo!

La alarma de ambos médicos se prendió, Severus le quitó al bebé y lo llevó a la sala mientras que un confundido Stephan iba por el maletín de instrumentos que su padre tenía en el despacho.

Harry se sobaba las manos preocupado, no quería que nada le pasara a su hijo, no podía pasarle nada. Era, esa pequeña cosita, su única familia ahora y lo protegería contra viento y marea.

-Tranquilo, Harry -dijo Severus al ver lo angustiado que estaba el hombre.

-Papá -dijo entregándole el maletín y corriendo a la cocina por compresas de agua tibia.

Severus tomó la temperatura del niño y cuando el termómetro sonó se calmó un poco, sí, estaba alta, pero no era peligroso por el momento. Revisó entonces la garganta del niño y sus oídos, para luego auscultarlo.

-Tiene el pecho algo obstruido, pero tranquilo, vamos a darle un jarabe para despejarle las vías respiratorias y estará como nuevo -dijo tomando al bebé y poniéndolo contra su pecho para calmarlo.

-Dios, que bueno -dijo el joven cayendo de rodillas.

-Iré por el jarabe -dijo Stephan-, ya luego me dirán en qué momento caí en coma y usted dos me dieron un hermanito.

-¡Stephan! -reclamó el doctor al ver como su hijo salía de la casa en dirección a la clínica, mientras que Harry se prendía por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, no sabía que más hacer -dijo llegando hasta donde estaba el medico sentado y apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, mirando la cara más calmada de su bebé.

-Hiciste bien -dijo acariciando con su mano libre la cabellera alborotada de Harry.

Ahora estaba más tranquilo con su bebé plácidamente durmiendo sobre el pecho de Severus.

TBC...


	11. Capítulo 11: Sin barreras

**Capítulo 11: Sin barreras**

Severus veía desde la cocina de la casa de Harry como un montón de los chicos del pueblo se divertía en la fiesta de bienvenida. Bien, si se le hizo una al padre, había que hacerle también una al hijo, había dicho Molly.

Entonces el lugar se llenó de gente, habían esperado un mes, para que el clima estuviera bueno y Sebastián se mejorara por completo de su primera gripe.

-Así, pues, padre -dijo Stephan a su lado- ¿Cuándo te darás una oportunidad con Harry? -le preguntó sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, pero al ver la cara molesta de su padre con los mismos los guardo, era cierto, no iba a dejar la casa pasada a nicotina con un bebé viviendo en ella.

-No lo sé aún.

-No sé para que esperas tanto -dijo algo molesto-, los he visto, ¿sabes? Harry no deja de mirarte cuando no lo notas y tú haces lo mismo.

-He de decir que me había decidido, pero entonces llegó Seba y…

-Oh, por favor, como si ese fuera un impedimento real -dijo molesto.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-Si estamos aquí para hablar asuntos del corazón, tú también deberías "dar el paso", hijo, ¿no te parece?

-Ni idea de lo que estas diciendo -dijo desinteresado, pero, como si el destino quisiera jugar con él, apareció por la puerta su rubia obsesión.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Draco al verlos tan serios- es una fiesta ¿saben?

-Lo sé, ahijado -dijo caminando con el chico al patio-. Hijo, tú también deberías seguir tus consejos.

Stephan se mantuvo en silencio, él lo tenía más fácil, por así decirlo, después de todo Draco ya era apegado a él. Suspiró cansado. Quizás su padre tenía algo de razón ahí. No era malo matar dos pájaros de un tiro, después de todo, ya la mayoría se estaba yendo.

Harry estaba con Sebastián en brazos cuando este le fue arrebatado.

-¿Qué dices, Draco? -dijo Stephan con el bebé riendo en brazos- ¿Nos acompañas a dar un paseo al pueblo?

-No creo que sea buena idea -dijo Harry, nervioso por todo eso, no le gustaba que el niño saliera y ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-No te preocupes, Harry, me especializo en bebés ¿Lo recuerdas? -dijo el muchacho, viendo como Draco venía con el coche del bebé y un bolso que Severus le había entregado-, Bien, nos vemos.

En vista de que el festejado se iba, los pocos que quedaban en la fiesta también lo empezaron a hacer, quedando Severus y Harry solos en la casa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó Harry, nervioso por la situación, por lo mismo casi corrió a la cocina, pero entonces sintió como era abrazado por la espalda y las manos de Severus se anclaban en su cintura.

-Lo que quieras darme estará bien.

Harry casi gimió cuando la voz erótica de Severus le susurró esa obscena frase al oído.

Las cosas se iban a descontrolar, eso era claro, y Severus estuvo seguro de ello cuando el joven se volteó y casi le saltó encima, enrollando sus piernas por su cadera y enredando las manos en su cabello mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Severus no se quedaría atrás, no cuando tenía tanta piel a disposición. Tropezando con todo a su alrededor llegó con el chico a su habitación, sin haber dejado de amasar entre sus manos las nalgas de Harry que gemía entre beso y beso.

Severus lo dejo caer en la cama y empezó a sacarse la ropa lo más rápido que podía, mientras que Harry hacia lo mismo. En segundos ya ambos estaban como dios los trajo al mundo y volvían a besarse con desesperación.

-Dios, esto es tan bueno -dijo Harry mientras sentía que Severus bajaba por su torso, besando todo a si paso, mordisqueando por aquí y por allá, logrando mandar descargas eléctricas por la espina dorsal de Harry, haciéndolo arquear y que el pene del muchacho se endureciera como roca.

-Esto será mejor -dijo metiéndose el pene de Harry a la boca, mientras que sus dedos empezaban a jugar con el fruncido ano de Harry.

-Oh, Dios, sí -decía entre gemidos mientras tironeaba del cabello de su amante-, esto es la gloria.

Severus sonreía dentro de su felación. Era tan divertido ver a Harry derretirse entre sus dedos.

Harry en cambio iba a enloquecer si no se apuraban a continuar, por lo que, haciendo huso de su fuerza y razón, alejó al hombre y abrió con descaro sus piernas.

-Si no entras ahora me volveré loco -dijo separando con sus manos las mejillas de su trasero, dejando a la vista su ano que punzaba y brillaba por los líquidos que escurrían por el pene del joven.

Severus tragó saliva, esto era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Así que tomó su propio pene y lo puso en la entrada del muchacho para luego empujar con fuerza.

-¡Oh sí! -dijo enterrando la cara en el cuello del joven que le abrazo con fuerza, apretando los parpados ante la oleada de dolor y placer que le atacó.

-Muévete, Severus… Dios, muévete con fuerza.

Y Severus lo complació, nunca había tenido sexo tan salvaje como el que estaba teniendo con Harry.

Duraron casi ocho minutos así, entregándose con besos y lamidas, mientras que ambos no dejaban de moverse, hasta que el orgasmo les atacó con fuerza.

Harry quedó de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos abiertos y Severus sobre su pecho, ambos con espasmos aun, mientras que seguían eyaculando.

Severus hizo nota mental de tomar energizantes, o sino no aguantaría el ritmo de Harry y esto lo repetirían, sí o sí.

…

..

-¿Alguna razón para que hayas mentido a mi padrino y termináramos aquí en la casa en vez de un parque? -preguntó Draco mientras hacía caras al bebé en el coche.

-Mi padre y Harry seguramente ni se acuerdan de nosotros -dijo como si nada.

-¿Y eso?

-O, ellos deben estar follando como locos justo ahora -dijo malicioso, al ver como el rostro de Draco se prendía como foco.

TBC...


	12. Capítulo 12: Pétalos de ciruelo

**Capítulo 12: Pétalos de ciruelo.**

**.**

**.**

-Papá, papá, papá -llamaba incesante el niño de cuatro años saltando en la cama

-Hijo, por favor, déjame dormir -dijo el hombre ocultando la cara bajo la almohada.

El niño se sentó enojado y se cruzo de brazos. Él quería jugar, pero ni su papi ni su hermano estaban en casa y su papá no quería despertar.

Sebastián se bajó de la cama y caminó torpemente hasta el jardín por sus juguetes. El día estaba hermosos y corría un viento rico que le movía el cabello. Entonces su vista se vio entorpecida cuando un pétalo le cayó en la nariz, la sopló y esta voló. Entonces su vista se centró en el gran árbol que estaba en su casa.

Con la curiosidad y siendo inmune al miedo, corrió hasta el árbol con la intención de subirse por sus ramas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? -preguntaron mientras lo tomaban por las axilas y lo hacían volar en el aire antes de ser atrapado por los protectores brazos de su padre.

-Quería jugar -dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y luego apuntando el árbol.

-Pero es muy peligroso que lo hagas -dijo Severus caminando con el niño de regreso a la casa. Le había tomado casi quince segundos reaccionar a que si Seba estaba tan callado es por que alguna travesura estaba maquinando y no se equivocó.

-Papi sube conmigo…

-Y puedes subir con él cuando quieras -le dijo dejándolo en el sillón-, pero siempre estando acompañado.

-Está bien -dijo sin complicaciones.

Severus sonrió y desordenó los cabellos del niño antes de prender el televisor y poner el canal de niños.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido tu papá? -preguntó al aire tomando asiento junto al niño, no es que le gustara el programa, pero si mantener al bebé a su lado… y vigilado.

-Aquí estoy -dijo Harry entrando a la casa cargando unas bolsas, Draco venía tras él con otro montón de cosas y le hacían señas a Severus para que distrajera al bebé- ¿Cómo te portaste, Seba? -preguntó luego de que Stephan le quitara sus bolsas luego de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

-Bien -dijo estirando los brazos para ser alzado.

-¿Compraron todo? -preguntó Severus antes de abrazarlo y besarlo rápido.

-Sí, la cosa con mucha crema y redonda llegará a las cuatro de la tarde -dijo en código.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de su bebé y le tendrían una fiesta sorpresa, así que todos estaban poniendo de su parte para que el chico de verdad se sorprendiera.

-Deja los arrumacos para después, padrino, aún hay mucho que hacer -dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, pero entonces el también fue abrazado con fuerza por la espalda.

-Oh, y yo que también quería tener arrumacos -dijo Stephan sonriendo de lado mientras besaba a Draco.

-¡No se besen! -dijo Seba enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Son celos los que detecto, hermanito? -dijo Stephan quitando al niño de los brazos de su padre para salir corriendo con él al jardín y jugar un rato.

Draco negó con la cabeza, a veces no entendía como salía con alguien tan infantil como Stephan Snape. Bueno, suponía que las sesiones amatorias que ello tenían eran una muy buena razón para soportarlo.

Harry sonrió al escuchar la risa cristalina de su hijo y abrazó a su pareja, besándolo antes de salir al jardín tomados de la mano.

Desde el árbol, tres figuras veían a la familia y como los cinco se divertían a unos pasos de ellos, sin notar en nada su presencia.

-Ellos son felices -dijo la mujer pelirroja, abrazada al hombre de cabellos castaños a su lado.

-Lo son, hija, lo son -dijo el anciano que puso la mano sobre su hombro y poco a poco iban desapareciendo, fusionándose con el árbol que, movido por el viento, dejó caer sus pétalos y se metía entre esa rara familia.

.

.

FIN


End file.
